


A Demonstration Of Leonhards Skills

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: A charismatic, alluring man had been pressing Astraea to join his covenant of..Fingers?Well, his fingers were something she was certainly thinking about.Until he caught her.
Relationships: Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	A Demonstration Of Leonhards Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Leonhards voice is nice and I have a thing for fingering and hands soo why not play on a pun and get Ringfinger to finger my OC
> 
> Pls enjoy

"Come on, give yourself to Rosaria, of the cathedral of the deep.", spoke a smooth, deep voice, a hint of amusement in his otherwise disinterested tone. Upon receiving no reply, he promptly left, promising to return. 

Astraea released a breath upon his departure, shoulders physically slumping with ease. Something about the mysterious man made Astraea tense, nervous, but at the same time, his voice was awfully pleasant. Just the sound of it was attractive, alluring, charismatic.

Sighing, the woman absentmindedly sat where he had always lurked, right beside Holy king lothrics throne. The firelink shrines candles had dimmed considerably, with many people - Patches, Hawkwood and the firekeeper - disappearing, perhaps to their own private areas for sleep. 

Upon inspection, it was indeed dark outside, the moon high in the sky to signal it was late. The ashen one didn't find sleep often, for she was plagued with memories of death, and doubt for the upcoming future. Will she continue the fire, or allow it to fade? The entire contintent (maybe more, for she did not know) depended on her decision. It was stressful.

It caused her bones to ache with fatigue, and her mind to be in a perpetually, restless state. Often times, she would voice her concerns to the firekeeper, to only receive the same reply. Greirat was usually her best option, for he gave true advice and his own thoughts, though it appeared he could not fully comprehend the situation.

Hawkwood merely mocked her, and on the rare occasion that Eygon visited, he'd simply scoff and tell her that she fits in perfectly with the cesspool of aimless undeads. 

Truly, she could not vent to anybody. Not even greirat, for he was out prowling at this hour, per usual. Astraea briefly thought of brewing some tea, but instantly thought against it. Her stomach appeared to fight anything that entered it.

Okay, so what about a walk? No, she felt far too fatigued. Bluntly put, there was nothing for her to do, but sit and mope and hope for sleep. 

She huffed. Nights like these were the worst. Situating herself behind Lothrics throne fully, she stripped of her fallen knight armour to at least allow comfort to herself. Hefting her exile greatsword onto the floor, she sighed with relief at the alleviated weight of both her weapon and armour. She would absolutely need to improve her vitality and endurance soon. 

Laying down a simple blanket, she sat upon the hard floor, lighting a small torch for herself (the shrine had now became dark) and placing it onto the stone wall. It was cosy.

What if Leonhard came back? Would he find it odd that she's sitting where he usually dwells? She shook her head. He wouldn't come back, probably. The thought led to a cycle of contemplating about the man. 

He intimidated her, truly. There was something dark about him, untrustworthy, but..he was incredibly alluring. He often leaned against the wall lazily, arms folded. He appeared to be opposing and yet so rebelliously attractive in his stance. His voice was stunning.

Astraea closed her eyes, back against the tall throne. She felt herself warm up at the sudden, intrusive images of Leonhard. Was it wrong to be so struck by the man? He was like a magnet. Head tilting back comfortably, she thought about his voice coercing her to join the Fingers. What an odd name - Fingers. Why would Rosaria want her followers to be called that?

As far as she knew, Leonhard was titled Ringfinger. Her thoughts began to morph into the image of his muscular forearms constantly crossed in a dominant stance. What would his hands look like? As equally as masculine, she hoped. 

Oh, the heat began to fill her entire body now, and Astraea may have just found one idea to alleviate her terrible plight. It felt wrong, but..Her body responded so well to the thought of the Ringfinger. In fact, she hadn't felt so physically attracted in a long time, and therefore found no reason to attempt pleasuring herself.

But tonight? She'd please herself over and over, whether it be good or wrong to do so. Eyes remaining shut, she bit her lip at the invading pool of wetness between her thighs. Her thoughts lingered to Leonhard, his form slowly losing armour and clothes, until her mind formed an image of him, bared, muscular and incredibly big. 

Her breath shuddered, legs spreading automatically. She would have to be quiet, but at least she knew there would be no unwanted attention. Deciding then and there, she swiftly wiggled out of her trousers, pulling her underwear off in one motion. 

The cool air hit her inner thighs, sending a shiver up her spine. Slowly and tentatively, a hand trailed down her body, down her thighs, and nestled between them. She was so wet already, and she hadn't even done anything, nor had her thoughts been that sexual. God, she really was attracted to that dangerous bastard..

Inhaling sharply, she ran her fingers over her wet labia, a tingling sensation pooling in her lower abdomen at her teasing. Her cheeks were flushed now, legs spread wide and welcoming as she stroked the lips between her legs which begged to be penetrated. 

Trailing her fingers upward, her entire body shuddered as her fingers rubbed over her smooth clitoris, her teeth clamping down on her lip to prevent any noises. Oh, the sensation was truly lovely. Thoughts of Leonhard plagued her mind, his deep voice invading her fantasies as he spoke filthily to her. 

Oh, how she'd relish in feeling his hands grip her ass as he invaded her body--

She gasped, fingers delving into her soaked entrance with ease. Oh god, she was so wet. The lubrication of her own body began seeping down her inner thighs and onto her asshole, but she didn't care. Eyes lidded now, she spread her legs as wide as she could go, pushing two fingers in and out rhythmically, deeply, over and over. 

"Mmm", she moaned quietly, breath hitching now and again when her fingers brushed sensitive spots within her. They weren't long enough, or thick enough. Ah, she needed more! Her mind was frantic with frustration and want, and she gasped particularly loudly, resorting to shoving her shirt into her mouth. 

She felt close, the pressure in her abdomen building as her insides quivered and pulsated. God, she was almost there, fingers pumping into her tight heat frantically now, and---

"I know I requested that you join the Fingers of Rosaria, but i believe you took my meaning far too literally, dear." A smooth, calm voice whispered from beside her. Astraea jolted harshly, her gasp muffled by her shirt as she fumbled to cover herself, hot tears of embarrassment in her eyes. 

In a flash, the masked man was crouching beside her, a hand placed to lean on the stone throne, effectively blocking her from moving further as she shrunk under his gaze. His eyes trailed the length of her legs, her intimate parts now loosely covered by the fabric of her trousers that she had grabbed to cover herself. 

"Do not stop on my account, dear. You appeared to be enjoying yourself, hm?", he spoke with such amusement, a mocking undertone hidden somewhere. "My, what lucky man riled you up so badly?", he breathed a laugh now, not at all embarrassed by the situation.

He tilted his head at the way her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment, eyes glistening as she clutched a hand to her chest, fingers soaked and shiny. "Come, now. Surely you have nothing to be embarrassment about? Whose the lucky fella, Astraea?", the smirk was evident in his voice.

She huffed, head turning away. Her breath shuddered at the sudden coolness of his hand running up her thigh from beneath the cloth covering her. "Oh, you react so well to such a simple touch. Is it possible that your lust induced state is caused by none other than me?", he chuckled breathily. 

Her cheeks radiated warmth now, her lip bit so hard. She didn't know what she was doing, but she nodded slowly and stiffly, eyes downcast. He hummed at her, fingers tickling her thighs lightly. "So its true, then. I am under no obligation to cease your pleasure, Lady. In fact", he leaned in, "I would be honoured to help". 

Astraeas eyes widened, though an uncertainty was evident. Leonhard smiled. "Do not worry, Lady. I will surely give you a proper introduction to the Fingers. Well, mine, at least. I'm not merely called Ringfinger for the sake of it." 

He crouched in front of her legs now, and pried them apart with ease, gauging the astonished look on her face. She was terribly innocent. His gaze lingered on the apex of her thighs, cock hardening at the sticky substance oozing out of her. He licked his lips.

Her breathing was erratic now, body tingling with adrenaline. She gazed down at him with half lidded eyes, her mind unable to realise that this was in fact happening. Well, until she felt a thick finger prod her entrance, at least.

She heard him hiss. "My, you are soaked, aren't you? Allow this Finger to please you", he chuckled and shook his head. "My apologies, I meant to pluralise the word"

Astraea tilted her head. "Pluralise? As in.. more than one finger?", she spoke meekly, voice high pitched and nervous.

"Well done, young one.", suddenly, two thick fingers plunged into her deeply, and she moaned wantonly, teeth biting onto the fabric as his deep laughter vibrated through her. 

"So innocent", he groaned, gazing down at the sight of his soaked, gooey fingers pushing into her tight heat. "L-leonhard, I..", she gasped, speaking his name brokenly as his fingers ravaged her insides.

"Though I disapprove of camaraderie, I would not be opposed to catching you in compromising situations like this and joining in.", he was smirking, she knew, and to emphasize his point he merely shifted his fingers, a slight curl which had her writhing and rolling her eyes back pleasantly. 

Her sticky hand gripped his wrist, hips grinding against his fingers desperately. "Keep talking", she gasped out needily, his voice sending pleasurable tingles though her core. 

If she could see his face, she'd notice that he had quirked a brow questioningly. "Its no coincidence that you pleasured yourself right where I lurk, is it?", he chuckled, fingers delving into her roughly now as she bit into the fabric harshly, moans absorbed within it. Her head tossed back, hand still gripping his wrist tightly as she shook. 

He grinned. "Hmm, if I didn't know any better", his thumb now flicked her clit repeatedly, "I'd say you had hoped for me to find you in such a filthy situation as this". Heat pooled in her entire body, hot with embarrassment at his revelation, his deep voice spurring her on.

She whined needily, panting like a sex starved animal. Her pussy clenched furiously around his fingers, creating lewd, wet sounds from his fingers thrusting in at a constant pace. "Yes, you had planned this. My dear, if you had hoped to be ravaged by a pillager such as myself, you should have simply asked", his voice had deepened considerably with arousal, his fingers curling sweetly against her g spot as his thumb rubbed constant circles around her clit.

She began spasming, legs shaking and insides squeezing as she fell back against the wall, mouth agape, the fabric fallen upon her chest. Before her cry of pleasure could spill from her lips, a firm hand clamped over her mouth, moans dying within Leonhards palm as she convulsed and cummed around his thick fingers.

Her juices splattered across the floor, thighs soaked as she fell back, the weight of her legs too much also collapsing. His hand removed itself from her body, and she breathed harshly, mouth agape and eyes lidded in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her legs were quivering, heartbeat erratic as her mind fought the cloud of lust. 

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt a thumb trace her lips, soaked and sweetly tasting of her essence, until instead two fingers plunged gently into her mouth. Astraea obediently licked and sucked on his fingers, ensuring to remove all of her juices from them. Leonhard hummed with approval. 

He stood, retrieving his leather gloves as Astraea lay a mess upon the floor. "You certainly enjoy fingers, don't you?" He mocked lightly. "I will not ravage you yet, sweet girl. You know where to find me.", he waved, his back turned to her as he departed abruptly. 

Astraea was a panting mess on the cold floor, cheeks flaring. He had stated that he won't ravage her yet..

He was teasing her. Making her wait, and come to him. He was riling her up. Astraea groaned, curling up under the little blanket. She needed him inside her soon, and she was sure she'd get it.

After that little display, she would absolutely join the Fingers.


End file.
